1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat belt safety alarm and more particularly pertains to preventing a child from disengaging a seat belt with a seat belt safety alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of safety belt systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, safety belt systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing warning signals within a seat belt buckle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Patent Number to Matsuoka et al. discloses a safety alarm system for an automatic seat belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,358 to Burt,III discloses a substitute warning device for automobile seat belt reminder alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,305 to Campman discloses a personal alarm device with vibrating accelerometer motion detector and planar piezoelectric hi-level sound generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,832 to Beaudry discloses a pocket alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,228 to Krebs et al. discloses a safety restraint for motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,174 to Sedlmayr discloses an apparatus for adjusting the height of the fixing or guide fitting for the shoulder belt of a safety belt system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a seat belt safety alarm for preventing a child from disengaging a seat belt.
In this respect, the seat belt safety alarm according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a child from disengaging a seat belt.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved seat belt safety alarm which can be used for preventing a child from disengaging a seat belt. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.